All In Love is Fair
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: ONE SHOT FIC!!! Kagome returns to the Fuedal Era- only to find that Kikyo and Naraku are there- with InuYasha under thier control! Can Kagome save him? Read to find out! Inu/Kag


All In Love Is Fair  
  
By:  
Sandreline Moon  
  
Hey Everyone. Sorry I have not updated 'Love is a Journey' in awhile. HOWEVER- I came up with a really great idea, and well- Here it is. This is a one shot fic, and I hope you all like it. REVIEW!!! If you don't- I'll sic Kirira on you!!!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I'M DYING, AND IF YOU WANT TO SAVE ME- I NEED REVIEWS!!!  
  
Summery: Kagome has come home from her time, and on her way back to the village, she runs into all of her friends, who seemed paniced about something. Kagome finally manages to get out of them that Kikyo has come back, and is trying to take InuYasha to Hell with her. Since he refuse, Kikyo put some kind of spell on him, and he is now in a trance. To make matters worse, earlier, InuYasha said that he sensed Naraku close by!!! Can Kagome save InuYasha and finally manage to tell him that she loves him, and manage to kill Naraku in the prossess??? READ TO FIND OUT!!!  
  
In this fic- their ages are different!!! Kagome- 18 InuYasha -19 Sango- almost 19 Miroku-20 Shippo- 8  
  
All In Love Is Fair By Me- Sandreline Moon  
  
~**~ "Ja-ne Oka-san!!! Ja Jii-chan!!! Syanoara Sota!!! See you in a week!!!" Kagome Higurashi called out as she made her way to the Shed on the Higurashi Shrines. She had lived on Higurashi Shrine her whole life. And her whole family were Miko's, or Priests and Priestesses. Kagome herself was a 18 year old re-incarnated Miko from Shingo Jidei, or the Warring States Era, about 500 years in Japan's past.  
  
Want to here something really strange??? Kagome can travel back to the Warring States Era, where Youaki and Hanyou still exist, through a hidden well on her family's Shrine. Behind her house, is the famous Bone Eaters Well. The first time that Kagome traveled through the well, she was on her way to school, and saw her younger brother, Sota, looking strangely at the Well House. When she asked him what was wrong, he said that he was hearing some strange scratching noises from inside the Well. "Sota, you know that Jii-chan said not to enter the Well House. Besides, it is probably just Buyo." Buyo was there cat, and he was famous for getting into trouble. Sota looked up at her scared. "I don't wanna go in there!" Kagome sighed. Walking to the Well Hosue, she muttered, "I don't have time for this." Stepping inside, she set down her school bag, and walked down the steps to the Well. Kagome did indeed hear scratching. Kneeling down, she said "Here Buyo." The scratching was getting louder, and Kagome was just about to turn around and leave, when something jumped on her. She let out a scream. Looking down, she saw Buyo. She turned her head when he heard Sota's laughter. "And just what are you laughing at??? You were too scared to even come down here yourself!!!" She said. Standing up, she glared at her brother from beside the Well. Suddenly, the scratching erupted, and there was a loud bang. Kagome watched as her brother's eyes widened, and he called, "Look out Sis!!!" Kagome felt something wrap around her, and, dropping Buyo, she was pulled backwards into the Well.  
  
Kagome looked up and she came face to face with... with...something. It appeared to be a woman, but it had the body of some kind of insect... like a centipeed. "Give me the Shinkon Jewel!!!" It told her. "I must have it!!! Give me the Shinkon No Tama!!!" Kagome screamed, and reached out her hand, attempting to push the Youkai away. "Let me go!!!" When Kagome's hand almost made somtact, a glowing appeared from her hand, and blasted the Youkai. It feel into the dpeths of the blue glow, and Kagome stared at her hands and she made touchdown at the bottom of the Well. She looked at her hands, and the wall. "Was that... was that a dream?" She asked. Something to her left caught her eye. The Youaki's arm. Shivering, she made a desicion. "Maybe not." Kagome climed out of the well, and that's when she saw him. A boy in a red hakama-haori and red kimono, tied to the tree. But, there was somthing special about this boy. He has dog ears ontop of his head. "Wierd." She thought. She walked up to him, and rubbed him ears. "Yup, they are deffinetly real." Suddenly, an arrow flew past her. "Get away from there, girl!"  
  
That was when Kagome met Lady Kaede, a village priested- and the younger sister to the dead Kikyo, whom Kagome is the re-incarnation is. That is how she learned that the Shinkon No Tama that she heard storied from her Jii-chan from where real, and more- the Shinkon No Tama - the Jewel of Four Souls- was in her body.  
  
Later that evening, Mistriss Centipeed attacked, looking again for the Shinkon Jewel. Kagome led it away from the village, and ended up at the Tree, where InuYasha lay bound by the Sacred Arrow. Mistriss Centipeed wrapped her long, slimy body around Kagome, smashing her against the tree and InuYasha's body. "Hello Kikyo." Kagome looked up, and saw that InuYasha was awake. "I'm not Kikyo!" She said. "Yes you are... you have her scent..." Kagome saw the boy's eyes widen slightly, and he sniffed her, as a dog would. "You're not Kikyo." Kagome was getting frustrated. "NO! I don't know why people keep thinking I am her- but I am not! My name is Kagome. Ka-go- me!!!" She glared at him. "Feh. Kikyo was much cuter." Kagome was about to yell at him, when Mistriss Centipeed tighten on them, and Kagome fell slightly. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" He asked. Kagome looked up. "What?"  
  
"Can you pull this arrow out?" "Why should I?" "You want to live don't you?" He said as Mistriss Centipeed tightened them again. "Nay, child! You must not release InuYasha from his bindings!" She heard Kaede call. Kagome was about to become flattened, and it was getting difficult to breathe. "I chose to ... live!" With that, she grabbed the arrow that was logged in his heart- and gasped when it just melted into dust. Suddenly, she was flung back by a gold light, and when she looked up, she saw InuYasha attacking the Youkai, slashing it to pieces. "Quick child! Where is the Jewel that the Youkai pulled from your body?" Kaede called. Kagome looked around, and found a piece of the Youaki glowing. "There.'' She called. After that, everything melted together.  
  
And that is how she first came to cross dimension to the Fuedal Era and her Era, and how she met InuYasha.  
  
Kagome smiled at the memory. So muuch has happened in 3 years. Kagome had accedentally shattered the Jewel, breaking it into Shards, which flew in every direction. Since then, Kagome and InuYasha had been on a quest to find the Jewel, and stop Naraku. On the way, they met some friends. Shippo, a young Kitsune who lost his parents. After Shippo, came Miroku- the lecherous Monk who would often grope any woman in site, and ask them to bear his children. He has a curse in his right hand- a Wind Tunnel- and is also trying to get revenge on Naraku for that. After Miroku, came Sango the Youkai Huntress, and her Fire Cat Kirara. Her village and family were killed by Naraku, also.  
  
Kagome smiled as she entered the Bone Eater's Well, and jumped over the edge, falling into the blue river that acted as a door to Shingo Jidai. She smiled as she landed, and looked above her. Instead of seeing the top of the Well House, it was clear blue skies. She smiled, and climbed out.  
  
Looking around, she didn't see InuYasha, Shippo, or her other friends. "That's strange," she thought outloud. "They usually met me here when I come back." She said. Shrugging, she walked down the well familiar dirt road to Kaede's village, softly humming a small tune.  
  
About 10 minutes later, she saw all her friends, minus InuYasha, come running to her from the village. "KAGOME!!!" The all screamed, and Kagome could have heard them had she been on the other side of the World. She smiled, and waved, thinking that they were all happy to see her. "Hey minna-san!!!" She called, waving to everyone. Shippo got to her first, seeing as how the little tyke was a Fox Demon. Then, Kirara, both who jumped in her in eagerness. Kirara started meowing loudly, and Shippo talking as if animated. Soon, Sango and Miroku arrived, pulling a tired Kaede. "Hi everyone." She said cheerfully. "Kagome... sidnf kfnsidfne dhfsdnfe iihkdnf ...."  
  
Kagome stepped back. "Guys..." She said... only to get tackled by Shippo, almost screaming. "TIME OUT!!!" She yelled, amazed that she could shout over them. "ONE AT A TIME!!!" She looked around. "Shippo." She said, knowing her little adopted-son would tell her.  
  
Shippo took a big breathe. "Kagome,wewereallhavingagoodtimeandwerewaitingforyoutocomebackfromtheyourhom ewhenwe noticedthattherewasabadfeelingintheairandthenInuYasha'sfacewentpaleandsaid'K ikyo'andranout,andwefollowed,andKikyowas there,andsheputaspellonInuYashaandtriedtotakehimtoHellwithher,andwhenherefus ed,Kikyohypnotizedhimandledhimoff,and what'sworseisthatweknowthatNarakuiscloseby,andweknewwehadtotellyousoyoucansa veINUYASHA!!!"  
  
Kagome looked at him, her eyes dots. "SLOW DOWN!'' She said. "Sango- translation..." Kagome begged. Her best friend nodded, and told her. "Kago-chan! We were sitting in Lady Kaede's hut waiting for you to return, when InuYasha sat up, and said, 'She's here.' We looked at him. 'Kikyo.' With that, InuYasha ran out of the hut. We all followed him, and sure enough, there was Kikyo, with her Soul Stealers. She came right up to InuYasha. 'Come to Hell with me, InuYasha' she said. When he refused, she became enraged, and put a spell on him, and InuYasha went into a trance! She smiled, and turned to the forest, where we senced Naraku's ki coming from- and she took InuYasha with her! Kagome, we have to go save him! And we know that we wouldn't have a chance unless you were there!"  
  
Kagome stood up, her eyes glazed and deep. She walked to her backback, were she had dropped it when Shippo tackled her. She opened it, and took out her bow and a full quiver of arrows. Touching their part of the Shinkon Jewel that was around her next for comfort, she stood, and looked at her friends. "Let's go." She said, and looked down at Kirara. "Kirara, could I ride you?" She asked. She meowed, and ran ahead a few feet, transforming into her larger form. Kagome wasted no time in leaping on her back, and took off, the others following in pursuit on foot.  
  
~**~ "Ahhh... Kikyo. I see you have brought InuYasha, as told."  
  
Kikyo looked up into a tree where the deep, rich voice was coming from. "Naraku. I kept my bargan, now keep yours. Give me half of you Shinkon Shards!" She stepped back as a man in a white Baboon cloak appeared infront of her. She glared at the beast.  
  
A deep laughing was heard. "Priestess, you think that was all? No- you must actually bring him to Hell." He said. "I will I get some of the Shinkon shards!" She said.  
  
"NOT TODAY, KIKYO!"  
  
The clearing erupted in flames and Kirara came down to land. Kagome knew that InuYasha would be fine thanks to his Fire Rat Kimono hakama-haori. Kirara landed with a small 'thud' and slashed at Naraku, who easily leapt out of the flaming claws. Kagome jumped down, her bow and arrow ready to fire.  
  
Kirara roared, letting her Mistriss know that they find InuYasha- knowing that Sango could hear her. Kagome took aim, and let an arrow fire at Naraku's chest. He leapt, but her arrow still graved his arm, and he let out a small scream as her Miko powers worked, and set his arm in flames.  
  
Kagome turned to Kikyo next. "Kikyo- let InuYasha go, or I'll shoot your Shinkon Shard that you stole from us!" She said, and took aim at Kikyo's stomach. Kikyo looked at her. "InuYasha." She said. Kagome looked at her surprised, and watched as InuYasha slwoly turned around and looked at her. His eyes were glazed, and the pupil gone. He was under her control. "Shinigami!" Kagome cursed, and dodged as InuYasha slashed at her with his claws. Kagome landed on her feet. "Thank Kami that I took those gymnastics lesson when I was younger! And that InuYasha let me spar with him!" She said.  
  
It was true. About two years ago, InuYasha had been badly inured by Sesshomaru, and had tricked Kagome, took her Jewel, and pushed her into the Well, sending her back to her time. He did it to protect her- but Kagome had been worried sick. She was finally able to make it back. After a small run in with Naraku, Kagome asked him that he he atleast let her stay, if he would teack her to spar and defend herself, so that InuYasha would not have to worry as much. He agreed, and Kagome was able to read his body movenments, and learned his speed.  
  
So, when InuYasha went to claw her again, she dodged by doing a back hand- spring, and was even able to grab the Tetsusaiga from it's sheith at InuYasha's side. She smiled, and looked up into his eyes. "InuYasha! Wake up! You taught me that trick, remember? When you found that I could do back flips and back spings, you taught me how I could also grab the weapon of my oponent when doing that! Remember, InuYasha! Break Kikyo's hold on you!" She told him, holding the Tetsusaiga in- front of her. She looked into his eyes, and saw a flicker of rememberance. "Ka..Kagome?" He muttered. "NO!" Kikyo screamed, and ordered, "InuYasha! Kill her!"  
  
Kagome paniced as she saw InuYasha's eyes glaze once again. "Kagome!" Sango screamed. "FOX FIRE!" Shippo called, and threw the fire at Kikyo. She screamed , and leapt to dodge. Sango screamed her war cry, and threw her large boomerang at the dead Miko, with Miroku standing in a 'guard' position infront of Naraku. "Naraku! We settle this now!'' He challanged.  
  
Kagome smiled as her friends arrived, and her eyes widened as Sango was able to dis-locate Kikyo's shoulder- her fire arm. Now, if she was able to grab a weapon, she could not use it. This made things slightly easier. Kagome smiled, and took a step forward when InuYasha froze.  
  
A lightbulb went off in Kagome's head. "Keep Kikyo busy! If she can't concentrate- she can't control InuYasha!" She cried. Out of no-where, Kirara pounded on InuYasha, pinning him to the ground. "Good girl Kirara. Don't let him move." Kagome ordered. Kirara meowed, and Kagome raised her bow in the air. She watched as Sango again threw her boomerang, but Kikyo was able to dodge. "Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled again, throwing it towards the Miko. "You will not get rid of me so easily, my re-incarnation!" Kikyo screamed, and charged Kagome. Kagome tool aim, and let her arrow fly. It hit Kikyo in the chest, stopping the Miko. She looked up, and pulled out the arrow. "InuYasha- help me." She called. Kagome turned her head- her attention on InuYasha. His eyes flashed, and he was struggling against the large Fire Cat. "Hold him down Kirara, that's a girl!" Before Kagome could turn once again to Kikyo, the Priestess stood up, and charged. "This is where you life ends, girl!" Kikyo screamed, and lept at Kagome, slashing her with claws- kami knows where she got them.  
  
Kagome screamed as her left collarbone bled, the cut deep, and she fell to the ground, her arm holding the gash, trying to stop the bleeding. She was on her knees, shaking. She was loosing blood fast. "KAGOME!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku called.  
  
Kikyo laughed, and Naraku appeared behind Kagome. "Now, I shall take your Shards." He was about to grasp them, when Sango and Shippo double teamed, and Miroku hit Naraku head on. Naraku was blown back. Sango landed behind of Kikyo, and grabbed her around the neck, and un-sheithed her Katana, and held it the dead Miko's throat. "Tell me why I should not send you back to your grave, Miko!" Sango cried, angered that her best friend was hurt badly. "Because InuYasha will kill you. INUYASHA!" She screamed.  
  
Kirara let out a cry as she was thrown to the side, InuYasha running full speed to Kikyo. He raised his arm, ready to slash, when a cry was heard. "INUYASHA! SIT!" He faltered, froze, and fought the crash. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!" Kagome called. She was on her feet, clutching her wound, eyes closed, trying to fight the tears. "SIT!" She called. InuYasha tried to keep his foot, but the last 'sit' was too mcuh, and he crashed to the ground, the Magicked Beads on his neck pulling him down at the small incantation that she called. Kagome looked down, her raven bangs shadowing her eyes. "InuYasha... No. Wake up. I can't bear to see you like this." She whispered. Only Naraku, Shippo, and InuYasha could hear her. "InuYasha, you can't. I'm going to save you."  
  
She looked up, tears in her eyes. "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"  
  
InuYasha's eyes were flickering, as if he was trying to fight. "InuYasha, remember?" She asked. InuYasha was shakking, and it was noticble. "Remember! Remember when you first met me! All our friends! Going home to my Era! Do you remember?" She asked. "Remember when I first met you, and pulled you from the tree!!! You thought I was Kikyo- but I wasn't! Remember?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I rubbed your ears. And when you came to my Time to take me back to defeat Yura of the Demon Hair? You lent me your Kimono! And when we met Shippo,and we fought your brother Sesshomaru for the Tetsusaiga! REMEMBER INUYASHA!"  
  
She had been slowly walking to him, tears streaming. She knelt, and looked into his gold eyes, glazed, but flickering with realization. His eyes were slowly clearing. "Ka...Kagome? Is... what am I doing?" He said, before , grabbing his head in pain. "InuYasha, don't listen to this fool child." Kagome glared at her. "Hey- I'm not child! I'm 18!" She grummbled. "InuYasha, come back to me. Remember you wanted to use the Jewel to become Human so you could stay with me forever?" She said. "Ki..Kikyo..." InuYasha howled, his eyes glazing again, and he shoved Kagome backwards, knocking her down, and several feet away. "AAAHHH!" She screamed as her injured collarbone rammed into the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" Her three friends called. "I'm fine- keep Naraku occupied." She ordered them, barely audible. They looked un- certain, but continued to fight Naraku. Kagome got to one knee, and saw the Tetsusaiga to her side. Smiling, she picked it up. Her eyes widened as the Tetsusaiga transformed, and yet, it did not gain weight, and she easily held it. All stood staring at her, in shock. She looked at InuYasha, and his eyes flickered.  
  
Kagome turned her attention to Naraku, who looked like he was going to run. "Naraku- this is for all you have done." She took a step forward. "This is for Sango." She took another step. "This is for Shippo." And another. "Miroku." And yet another. With each name, she took another step. "For Kikyo- whom you killed. For Kaede, for causing her grief in loosing her older sister. This is for all those that you killed or tricked or minipulated. This is for me. " With one more step, she looked up, her eyes blazing. "And this... this is for InuYasha. For the pain you caused him. For all the guilt you made him feel that he should not have. For putting him in this position. But, there is one good thing that you did." She smiled.  
  
"This is for making me fall in love with him. If not for you, I would never have met InuYasha, or my friends. Goodbye, Naraku." With that, she lifted the Tetsusaiga, and thrashed, calling upon it's power, and the power of the Shinkon No Tama. Naraku cursed, and tried to leap out of the way, but failed. He was engulfed in Gold light, and all heard a scream- Naraku's death scream. And as soon as it started, it was over. "The Wind Scar..." Kagome muttered, as the vision dissapeared.  
  
Kagome walked over to the space he once stood. Picking up a handful of Shards, she smiled. Standing and turning- also noticing that her school inform was offically covered in blood, she took her part of the Jewel from her shirt where it was suspended on a chain. She placed it in the hand of the Shards, and closed her eyes, chanting.  
  
Wind swirled around her, as both she and the Shinkon No Tama glowed pink and blue. The winds picked up, and a bright flash forced them the cover their eyes, or risk going blind. As everything died down, they looked to see a smiling Kagome, with the completed Shikon No Tama floating in her hands.  
  
Miroku looked down at his right hand, afraid to see that the Wind Tunnel was still there. Slowly lifting the beads, and un- wrapping the sacred cloth, he closed his eyes, and opened his hand. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes, and looked at his palm. His eyes widened and a smile emerged on his face. "It's gone!" He looked up, and at Kagome. He bowed to her, head low. "Lady Kagome. I am forever grateful." Kagome smiled, and looked up at InuYasha and Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo was glaring at Kagome, and if looks could kill, Kagome would have been killed long ago. "InuYasha - get me the Jewel and KILL THAT GIRL!"  
  
Kagome did not hesitate. She concentrated on the Jewel, and called forth the Last piece of the puzzle. A glowing came from Kikyo, and she sreamed, holding her stomach. InuYasha stopped, and turned to her. Suddenly, a glowing fragment came from Kikyo, and flew to Kagome. The last piece of the Jewel.  
  
You see, Kagome knew that it was almost complete. Kikyo have the smallest piece of the Jewel, so Kagome could still use the Jewel as if it was whole, but not for long.  
  
Kagome smiled as the last peice floated into the Jewel, and again, a flash erupted from Kagome.  
  
The light faded, and Kagome could barely stand. "KAGOME!" Her friends called- but they could not move. Kikyo screamed in pain. "InuYasha, KILL HER NOW!"  
  
InuYasha slowly walked to Kagome, who was holding the complete Shinkon No Tama. Her head was lowered, and her raven bangs shadowed her eyes. When InuYahsa was a few feet from her, she lifted her head, and looked up into his eyes. InuYasha froze. "Weakling. Feh, bitch- you don't deserve that. Give it here." He said, his voice in monotone, so Kagome knew that it was Kikyo talking through him.  
  
"InuYasha. Look at me. It's me- Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Remember all that we have been through." She lifted the Jewel closer to him, using it's powers to bring back all the times that they shared. "InuYasha- wake up!"  
  
A small wind fluttered. InuYasha's eyes flickered. "Ha! You will never get him back! He belongs to me!" Kagome didn't even bother. "InuYasha- I love you. I love you, InuYasha. You. Not InuYasha the human- like Kikyo did. She didn't love you for you. But I do. I do not love InuYasha the Human I do not love InuYashe the Youaki. But I DO love InuYasha the Hanyou- the Half Demon. Don't you see??? I love you. And I love you for you. InuYasha, please- come back to me. I know I should have told you sooner- but... I just couldn't! Please InuYasha- come back to me!"  
  
Kikyo laughed in the background. "He will never. InuYasha, bring me the Jewel."  
  
Kagome was not going to give up. The Jewel still was in her open palm, glowing in brillance. Kagome knew the only way to wake him up- to bring him back, was to get through to him. She remebered clearly how he was come to her time once, and got sick, and Kagome and InuYasha got stranded alone at the Temple. Kagome sung to him, to try to get him to sleep. She had chose this song because she grew sad at how InuYasha would sometimes only talk about Kikyo, and she was hurt. And how Kagome always 'left him' to back, and Kagome knew that he was jealous becuase of Hojo. Kagome would never leave InuYasha and she always told him that, but he never understood. So, she decided to tell him in song- even if he was half asleep, and not caring if he knew.  
  
~**~ We Got it All- And we'd be fools to let it go. 'Cuz I need you more, and more. You're my life, and I live- For your Love, that you give. And although my Journey's long- I'll soon be Home. It's gonna be so hard on my own, But I won't be alone.  
  
Cross my Heart and tell no lies- No one's leaving you behind- Just because I said good-bye, baby Cross my Heart I do beleive- In my Thoughts and in my Dreams- I'll be taking you with me,baby.  
  
Sometimes I think, That I can feel you breathin' on me. You're there so deep- inside. And I like what I feel- Though it's not always real. It helps me carry on- Till I come Home. It's gonna be so hard on my own, But I won't be alone.  
  
Cross my Heart and tell no lies- No one's leaving you behind. Just becuase I said Good-bye,baby. Cruss my Heart I do beleive- In my Thoughts and in my Dreams- I'll be taking you with me, baby.  
  
Dream a dream a dream a dreamin'- Wherever you are you're near me. Please beleive believe believe believe in- Whatever I say- I cross my Heart...  
  
Cross my Heart and tell no lies, No one's leaving you behind. Just becuase I said good-bye, baby. Cross my Heart I do believe, In my Thoughts and in my Dreams- I'll be taking you with me,baby.  
  
Cross my Heart, I'll be taking you with me...  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome's voice rang through strong, and everyone heard it. Even Kikyo was speachless. "Kagome..." Kagome's eyes widened, and she snapped her head up. Her blue-grey eyes met Gold, and he smiled. "Thanks." He said.  
  
Kagome blinked. Then, the largest smile imaginable erputed on her face. Her eyes filled with tears, and they over- flowed. She leapt on InuYasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, and his arms tightened around her petite waist, smashing her body against his, tears flowing soflty from his eyes. "I love you Kagome. Ashiteru." He said. Kagome choked. "Ashiteru InuYasha. I always have." InuYasha pulled back, and looked in her eyes.  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile, and he returned it, before closing the distance, and claiming her lips with is own, sealing their love in a passionate kiss. InuYasha smiled, and lifted her my her waist, and spun her around.  
  
"NO!" InuYasha set Kagome down, and stood infront of her protectivly. Kikyo was up, and running towards Kagome, murder in her eyes. "Kikyo, you died 50 years ago. So you are nothing but clay and dirt now. And it is time that I put this to rest. Good-bye Kikyo." He said. "THIS IS FOR KAGOME!" He said, and leapt at her, slashing with his claws. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He called, as gold erupted from his claws, slashing Kikyo, and finally sending her back were she belongs. She looked at InuYasha, and Kagome, before dissapearing, and falling into the pile of clay and dirt that she was.  
  
Moments pasted, before cheers and victory erupted between them. Miroku's Wind Tunnel was gone. Shippo got revenge for his Parents. Sango got revenge for her brother Kohaku, her family, and her village. InuYasha avenged Kikyo's orginal death. And Kagome complete the Shinkon No Tama, and she was now the rightful Guardian as she is ment.  
  
InuYasha turned around to face his love, a smile on his face. Kagome smiled weakly at him, before her eyes rolled into her head, and she fainted, slowy falling to to ground. "KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed, and grabbed her. He looked at her face, and her blood stained shirt and skirt. "Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!!!! NO!" He screamed, and tilted his head into the air, giving off a deep, painful growl. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stopped their smiles, and looked over. When they saw Kagome un-consious, they ran to her side, Sango checking her pulse, and her collarbone. "InuYasha... INUYASHA! STOP HOWLING!!! SHE'S JUST UN- CONSIOUS!"  
  
InuYasha didn't stop. Only quieted. "No- it's my fault that this happened. I tried to fight Kikyo- but I couldn't. I don't love her. I thought I use to, before she died. But I was wrong. I love Kagome,and she lost so much blood- her scent is so strong. KAGOME!" He wailed, clutching her to him. "Inu... inu... yasha...InuYasha-koi." Came a small, weak whisper. InuYasha blinked, and looked at her. Her eyes were half open and glassy. "Kagome. Ying-fa, daijoubu desu na?" He asked, hoping that his love was alright. She smiled at him. "H..hai." She whispered. "Can we... go Home now...???" She asked, and gasped as a fire ripped through her body. InuYasha picked her up, one arm supporting her back, the other under her knees. "Let's go, we have to get Kagome to Kaede's NOW." He ordered. Without hesitation, he leapt forward, using all his demon speed to get Kagome back to the village, a blur of red from his hakama-haori kimono, and from his long silver-hair.  
  
Kagome leaned her head against InuYasha's stone chest. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her spinning head. "Ashiteru InuYasha." She whipserd. He looked down at her. "Ashiteru Kagome." He whipsered. She smiled, and driffted off to sleep.  
  
Moments later, that reached the village. Running to Kaede's hut, he almost ran her over. "Kagome needs help- NOW" He instucted the older Miko. Kaede took one look Kagome and nodded. "Bring her in here, InuYasha." She told him. While Kaede removed Kagome's bloody clothing, she said, "Ye go find Kagome a kimono from one of the villagers, and then ye shall tell me what happened." She ordered. InuYasha looked at her, with the famous glare, and a I'm-not-leaving-her-side look. But Kaede gave a glare of her own, and seconds later InuYasha had a beautiful dark blue kimono designed with pick Sakura Blossoms from a villager for Kagome. They gladly gave thier best for their Priestess.  
  
Kaede finshed undressing her, and covered her up to her chest with a blanket. Kaede went to work cleaning her wounds, and rubbing in different herbs and salves.  
  
InuYasha knelt by her side, holding her hand in his. He looked down at her ,worried. She was breathing softly. InuYasha just hoped that she would wake up soon... he was really worried...  
  
~* Kagome's Dream *~ "Dear child, come here." Kagome turned around. There, before her, was.... InuYasha's Mother?  
  
"Kagome, come here." She said. Kagome's eyes widened, and she stepped closer to the beautiful woman that was the Mother to the Hanyou that she loved. "You... you're InuYasha' Mother!" She said.  
  
InuYasha's mother smiled. "Hai. My name is Natashiko, and I am honored to meet the woman that my only child loves. Tell me, how is my son?" She asked. Kagome smiled. "He is just fine. I make sure that he does not get into too much trouble, and I always nurse him back to health if he is hurt. " Kagome said, bowing to the Noble woman before her. She had been the Great Lady of the Western Lands when she and InuYasha's father had been alive still, before the Title went to InuYasha's older and full Youkai half- brother Sesshomaru.  
  
"And I am most grateful. I am here to talk to you, Kagome Higurashi." Natashiko said. She knelt before Kagome, motioning for her to do the same. "I know that you truely love my son, and that he truly loves you. Just with this alone, I am beyond happiness, knowing that my son has found his Life-bond. And I am so glad that it is you. You have saved may people and youkai alike, Kagome. You destroyed Naraku- who murdered me. You also have given Kikyo's soul- your soul- rest. And you have saved many and revenged many."  
  
Kagome blushed. "I was just doing what I felt was right. Protecting the innocent. And helping my friends and your son." She said. Natashiko smiled. "Yes, my daughter." Kagome's blush brightened.  
  
"In return for all you have done, I am here to give you this." Lifting her hands, a pure, glowing light emerged, and Kagome felt a slight weight on her neck, and a change in her clothes and soul.  
  
"This chain and charm upon your neck is a family heirloom- that goes to the Lady of the family. This shows that my son has indeed found his life-bond, and you are united. The small tiara that is a siler loop around your head, is a symbol of the Western House. The rind on your finger is a promise ring. That shoes that you and InuYasha have promised your love to eachother. And the white Kimono with gold Sakura blossoms is your wedding kimono. The night that you and my son become one, this shall appear on you." She smiled. "Take these gifts, and please, take care of my son. I grant you both happiness, and bless you both." She smiled, and reached over to hug Kagome. "My daughter. I love you. Take care of InuYasha for me. And my grandchildren to come." Natahiko smiled, and stood. "Now, go to him. And farewell."  
  
Kagome was about to object, before she was engulfed in a white light, and all was gone.  
  
~**~ Kagome sat bolt right up from the cot. InuYasha jumped up faster than lightening, and realized that she was awake, leapt on her, and took her in his arms. "KAGOME!" He cried. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "InuYasha!" She said. She leaned back. "I saw your Mother, InuYasha! She talked to me, and gave me..." InuYasha placed a clawed finger to her lips. "I know. I see them on you." She looked down, and saw a beautiful silver chain with a silver cresnacnt-moon charm, a beautiful gold ring with a rose, and a thin, silver tiara, that appeared to he a large hoop, atop her head. She looked at InuYasha, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, noticing that she was in a blue kimono, and collarbone was bandaged.  
  
InuYasha pulled back, and kissed her. Kagome happily returned the kiss,adding passion and her promise of love. Finally pulling apart for air, InuYasha looked at her. "Kagome, I love you. You saved me, and love me. Will you please become my Wife and Mate?" He asked. Kagome smiled, and reached up to play with his doggie ears, which were pointed up-right in anticipation. "Hai. Hai- My ko-inu. Of course I will. Ashiteru." She said. He smiled, and kissed her.  
  
When they broke, Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara came inside to check on Kagome. Seeing how she was awake and perky, they smiled. "Kagome!" Sango smiled, and hugged her best friend. "Guess what, Kago- chan? Miroku asked me to marry him!" Kagome smiled. "Congrataulations!" Sango looked at her. "Demo... but I didn't tell you my answer!" Kagome smiled. "I know you said yes." Sango pouted. "Take all the fun out of it." Miroku came next to her. "Glad to see you better, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "KAGO-MAMA!" Shippo cried, and ran to her side. Kagome gave him a small hug. "Ship-kun. Guess what. You have a new daddy." She said. Shippo's ears perked, and he looked at his adoptive mother. "Who, oka-san?" He asked. InuYasha grunted. "Me, baka!" InuYasha said. "Kagome agreed to marry me and become my Mate." He said. Sango gave a happy cry before hugging her best friend again. Shippo pouted. "Great! Jerk- boy here is my otu-san!" He said, before smiling. He leapt ontp InuYasha's shoulder, and gave him a small hug- leaving InuYasha shocked.  
  
Kaede smiled. "Kagome, I am most happy for ye, child. And ye, Sango." Kaede nodded. "And Kagome, you know all that there is to know about your Miko powers, and all that I can teach you. It is time for you to become an offical Miko." Kagome smiled. "Arigato Kaede-sama!" Kagome smiled, hugging the woman who was like a second mother to her.  
  
Kagome swung her legs over the cot, and went to stand up. InuYasha immediatly went to her side, holding her. Kagome smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. InuYasha smiled at her, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Anyone for Ramen? I'm hungry! Lets' have a Victory Feast!" Kagome said. Everyone cheered, and left the Hut to tell the villagers of thier victory. "Is there any Oden left???" She asked, stars in her eyes.  
  
~**~ Four Years Later...  
  
Kagome smiled as she chased her two older children in the field behind thier house. The two children, a boy and girl, were twins, and 3 years of age. They looked like a human, except for the small dog ears on thier heads, and claws on thier hands, and the fact that they were 1/4 youkai and had demon strength and speed. Kagome sighed, and gave up chasing her two oldest. "Tomoyo! Inu! Stay close by and in sight!'" She called to her children before sighing and leaning against a tall tree. "Feh, Kagome- you know they are fine." Kagome smiled, and looked up into the tree at the face of her husband. "I know, InuYasha. But I don't want anything happening to our pups." She said, smiling. InuYasha sat cross-legged in the tree a few feet above her head, swining thier youngest and third child, Naoko, on his arm. The little toddler smiled at he clung to his father's red kimono sleeve, swinging back and forth. "Nothing but laughter so far." InuYasha muttered. Kagome smiled. "Come down here so I can see my two boys." She said.  
  
InuYasha smirked, and jumped down from the tree. "Here Kago." He said, handing her the raven haired toddler with silver ears. Kagome smiled, and took her little one. "Daddy's just being silly, huh Naoko?" She fussed over him. InuYasha grunted, and wrapped his arms around his Mate and watched as his older pups ran to them. "Mommy! Daddy! Gandma Kaede and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku are coming! Brother Shippo is bringing them over!" Tomoyo happily said. Inu nodded. "And Aunty Sango has little Sakura and Haji with her!" They smiled.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome sat down at the base of the tree, smiling. "Our little family, InuYasha." She said, smiling happily into her Mate's eyes. "Our little family- pups and friends alike." He said, and Kagome and InuYasha laughed, watching thier pups run of to the small group making thier way over. Happy days were there to stay.  
  
~**~ DONE!!! So, what do you all think??? REVIEW!!! I know this wasn't the BEST story- and the begginning- scratch that- ALL OF IT was lame. Actually- the flash to the future was good, ne??? I thought it was. ANYWAY- REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! ONEGAI!!! Arigato!!! Lots' of Love- Sandreline Moon 


End file.
